


pillow talk

by battleshidge (Amiria_Raven)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Insinuations™, Kisses, M/M, domestic cuddles, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiria_Raven/pseuds/battleshidge
Summary: “You need to brush your teeth,” Keith remarked, breathless.“You too,” Lance retorted, kissing him again regardless.My Voltron Secret Santa fic for alyenn-art on Tumblr!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [Alyenn](http://alyenn-art.tumblr.com)! Merry Christmas!
> 
> This turned out a lot shorter than I was hoping but I like how it ended up. Hope you enjoy it, too!

 

He was surrounded by warmth.

Lance snuggled closer to the main source of the heat around him, mumbling a little under his breath as a cool draft brushed across his shoulders, and heard a husky chuckle in response. Warm fingers drew soft circles in the middle of his back, beneath the sheets, and he hummed softly in approval, a sleepy smile dragging across his face.

His personal heater shifted, and he felt a soft press on the crown of his head, accompanied by a gravelly, “Merry Christmas.”

“Mhmmm,” he cracked his eyes open to find that he had snuggled up against his boyfriend’s chest, and glancing up, he found those gentle grey eyes watching him, crinkling at the corners. He pulled himself back a little, stretching up to press a kiss against Keith’s firm jawline, and murmured, “Merry Christmas, babe.”

Keith hummed in response, his head tilting back on reflex. Lance smiled against his skin and moved to leave a trail of sleepy kisses along that pale column of throat he loved so much.

“Mm,” Keith shifted a little, his palm flat against Lance’s back. “Lance, we should think about getting up.”

“Too early,” he shot back, stifling his yawn by biting lightly at Keith’s collarbone. Keith groaned in the back of his throat, a sound that he tried and failed to suppress. Another victorious grin spread across Lance’s lips as he continued, his lips brushing the spot his teeth had relinquished, “‘sides, it’s comfy here.”

“You say that every morning.”

 _Because you’re here every morning_ , Lance thought, but focused instead on kissing his boyfriend’s neck again rather than make the effort to speak aloud. The warm hand in the middle of his back pressed harder for a second, then he felt it slide up along his spine. He let out a content sigh, leaving another tender kiss on his boyfriend’s jaw, before he felt Keith’s deft fingers tangle in his hair.

Gently, Keith pulled Lance away from his sleepy ministrations, slanting their lips together and relaxing his grip to comb his fingers through the short strands of brown hair instead. Lance positively melted into the touch, humming softly in his throat as he shifted farther up on the pillows. He had a better angle this way, and took the chance to slide an arm around Keith’s waist under the sheets, pulling him closer.

“You need to brush your teeth,” Keith remarked, breathless.

“You too,” Lance retorted, kissing him again regardless.

They traded a few more sleepy kisses without words, the exchange slow and tender, before Keith broke the silence again by asking, “Weren’t you just saying it was too early to move?”

“I said it was too early to think about _getting up_ , babe, there’s a difference,” Lance propped his head on his hand to gaze down at Keith, his elbow sinking into the space between their pillows. “And you _totally_ ruined the moment. _Again_. You gotta learn about timing and social cues, man.”

“Why do I have to learn about social cues when it’s just you?” Keith grumbled, nudging Lance’s elbow so that he nearly faceplanted on the edge of Keith’s pillow.

Lance gasped, feigning indignation. “Babe, that hurts! ‘Just me’? ‘ _Just’_ me?”

“Well, you get me,” the words were simple, spoken as if they were the easiest thing in the world, but they made Lance’s heart skip a beat. For Keith to admit something like that so openly was just a testament of how far their relationship had come, and Lance allowed himself to flop back on his side of the bed, a low whine building.

“ _Keeeeeith_ , you can’t just _say_ that!”

He allowed himself a peek, and saw the confused look that Keith was casting his way. Lance let out an exaggerated groan and dropped an arm across his eyes.

The sheets rustled as Keith set about extracting himself from the tangled mess they’d made of their bed over the course of the night and Lance’s morning dramatics. This included trying to pull his legs out from between Lance’s, and needless to say, Lance didn’t make matters easier.

“What’re you _doing_?” he grumbled as Keith managed to free himself and pulled the covers off. The chill draft that washed across Lance’s side made him arch away from the open air, snatching at the discarded blankets to ward off the cold.

“Getting up.”

“What?!” the over-dramatic tone was nearly a squeak, and Lance lunged before Keith could pick himself up off the bed, forcing him to fall back against the pillows while Lance flopped on top of him. “You said we should _think_ about getting up. That’s not thinking, that’s _doing_!”

“ _Lance_ ,” Keith groaned, wiggling a little beneath his childish boyfriend. “It’s almost nine and we have that party at Allura’s at noon–”

“That’s three whole hours away,” Lance nuzzled against Keith’s neck, breathing out slowly. That awful, wonderful mullet tickled his nose and he smiled as he pressed a kiss to the warm skin below his boyfriend’s jaw. His voice muffled as he stifled his yawn against Keith’s shoulder, Lance continued groggily, “and you’re warm.”

He heard Keith sigh, but the hand that had previously been pressed against the middle of Lance’s back slid into place once more, fingertips lightly skimming up his spine.

“Knew you wanted to cuddle,” he found himself teasing, dropping a light kiss on top of a purpling mark along Keith’s collarbone.

“Ten minutes,” Keith responded, and Lance felt a pressure against the top of his head.

Keith had a tendency to bestow forehead kisses when they were curled up together like this, whether it was in the morning or the evening. It was one of the little, tender things that Lance loved about his boyfriend. Keith might be a bit prickly sometimes, and definitely rough around the edges, but moments like this more than made up for the fact that he had the audacity to insult the _Spice Girls_.

With an exaggerated groan, Lance agreed to his ten minutes, tucking himself closer against Keith’s side. He was still practically half on top of him, but Keith didn’t seem to mind and Lance wasn’t inclined to move just yet. He’d been granted ten minutes of _cuddling_ with _Keith_ , which was rare even granted their few years together, and he wasn’t about to end it prematurely. Besides, sometimes it was nice to just lay together like this, listening to Keith’s gentle breaths and feeling the rise and fall of his chest.

It was also nice to bask in the memories of the night before as he traced his fingers idly along the skin of his boyfriend’s torso. With his head on Keith’s shoulder, he ghosted his fingertips along the planes of Keith’s chest. Lance reveled in the way Keith’s breath hitched when he touched one of the red or purpling marks. He was sensitive, as always.

“Lance,” the sleep was mostly banished from Keith’s tone, and Lance stilled his hands. There was something _else_ in Keith’s voice that made his stomach twist in a very pleasant way.

“Hmm?” he managed, turning his head to press a kiss to Keith’s jaw.

He felt the shift beneath him and barely registered the motion until Keith’s shoulder was sliding out from beneath him. In just a tick, Lance found his back pressed firmly into their mattress, blinking up at Keith in surprise. With a smirk– _dios, Keith!–_ Keith twined their fingers together and leaned forward.

“Kei–” Lance began, but immediately abandoned the thought of speaking when Keith leaned forward to capture his lips. He drew their hands up parallel to Lance’s head and licked his way into Lance’s mouth with an aggression that sent excitement tingling to every part of Lance’s body. The sheer heat of Keith’s approach had engulfed him, and before he could stifle it, a groan rose from deep in his throat. A hum of approval was the response, and Keith only kissed harder.

Keith had always been a good kisser. It was something that Lance was incredibly thankful for, and also sometimes envied. He had a way of striking hard and fast, leaving Lance breathless and wanting more in just a matter of seconds. His tongue worked _wonders_ , in more ways than one, and Lance had trouble keeping his wits enough to battle back, tangling their tongues together almost as thoroughly as they were tangled in the sheets. And when he felt a sharp but pleasant sting and realized that Keith had released one of his hands to tangle it in his hair instead, Lance immediately returned the favor, sliding his fingers through inky strands and kissing back as if his life depended on it.

 Just when Lance was starting to become acutely aware of his need for air, Keith broke away, breathing just as heavily as Lance was. Lance could feel every point where their bodies touched, practically burning from the sensation, and he wanted more. He _needed_ it. And so he started to lean forward again, ready for Keith to meet him halfway.

Only he _didn’t_.

Keith sat up, away from Lance, and rolled away. He expertly extricated himself from the tangled mess of their bed and stood, stretching in all his nude glory, as Lance gaped.

“Time to get ready, Lance,” he said, casual as could be, and Lance nearly choked.

“ _Keeeeith_!”

The strangled, indignant whine that escaped was more than mortifying, but Lance was in agony.

“Hmm?” the grey eyes turned to him, but Keith showed no signs of climbing back into bed with him. “What is it, Lance?”

“What...you can’t just _leave_ it there!” Lance pushed himself up, scrambling to untangle himself from the sheets. “Y-you can’t–we still have _time_!”

“You forget that they live an hour away,” Keith drawled, watching as Lance continued to struggle with the linens. “And we have to get ready to leave, eat something, _and_ wrap their gifts.”

“I–I can wrap them in the _car_ ,” Lance tried, in vain. “I don’t care, but you can’t just….” he couldn’t think of the words to say, so he devolved into a stream of Spanish swears. All he knew was that ignoring the throbbing between his legs was going to be hard. No pun intended.

Keith was at the bathroom door when he spoke next, hand on his hip and a smirk starting to lift the corner of his mouth again.

“Well, if you get out of bed quick enough, you could join me in the shower.”

 _Dios_.

As the door closed behind his boyfriend, Lance redoubled his efforts to escape the bed and shouted, “ _I’ll be there in a second!_ ”

He’d been up for maybe fifteen minutes, but it was already shaping up to be a great Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, hit me up on tumblr at my Voltron blog [battleshidge](http://battleshidge.tumblr.com) or on my main at [panda013](http://panda013.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! :)


End file.
